The present invention relates to a method and system for maintaining control of inventory of a variety of items in a plurality of inventory locations where some of the inventories consist of different selections of items than others. More particularly, the present invention refers to a method and system for maintaining control over the contents of a plurality of first aid kits or the like, where some of those kits contain different selections of items than others. In this regard, the present invention provides a relatively simple and convenient means for assuring that the contents of each first aid kit are routinely checked by a suitable monitor, such as a physician, before being sent out on the job; for assuring that the contents will be regularly replaced when necessary; and for complying with U.S. and government requirements in connection with each of the foregoing.
Further, one particular aspect of the present invention relates generally to a method of printing high quality printed matter so as to permit portions of the printed matter to be revised without reprinting the entire composition thereby enabling portions of a particular composition to be revised inexpensively.
Thus, the present inventon has three aspects, as follows:
A. A SYSTEM UTILIZING PRINTED INVENTORY CHARTS FOR IMPROVED MULTIPLE INVENTORY CONTROL, PARTICULARLY FOR INDUSTRIAL FIRST AID KITS;
B. A TECHNIQUE FOR PROVIDING MULTIPLE ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF PRINTED MATTER AT LOW COST; AND
C. COMBINATIONS OF THE FOREGOING.
The present invention will be illustrated by reference to controlling the contents of a plurality of industrial first aid kits, some of which may have different contents or "fills" than others, or where the fills of the kits may change from time to time.
Heretofore, first aid kits used in industry or by public institutions have had their contents gradually diminished by use or decomposition, and have been maintained for periods of time in this diminished condition so that, on occasion, necessary and even critical first aid supplies have not been available when needed. Recently, legislation has been enacted in the United States to counteract this problem by requiring certain classes of employers to check the contents of first aid kits on a routine basis.
The present invention provides methods and systems for such employers to easily and conveniently monitor the contents of the kits on a regular basis.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system whereby the contents of the kits can be monitored conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide record evidence that the employer has complied with applicable law.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of monitoring a plurality of different inventories at different locations, such as may be desirable in maintaining regular levels of goods at different locations as in rack jobbing, or in maintaining constant levels of parts inventories at different repair stations.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method whereby first aid fill charts or the like can be of expensive high quality, relatively expensive, printing, but whereby the portions of the charts on which the fill selections are printed can be revised from time to time or from location to location by means of low cost xerographic printing without re-printing the fill charts in their entireties.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide high quality printed matter which can be revised relatively inexpensively especially in relatively small quantities.
These and other objects will be more apparent from the specification and claims herein.